


Fraction of Happiness

by r4gz



Series: Light in the Darkness [2]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral, Shower Sex, little swearing, small teasing, thinking of new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: She thought about how funny it was that she finally started to find herself inside the place that takes away your freedom. How she no longer wanted to be that person that did what others asked, no question.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Cristina Marquina, Macarena Ferreiro/Cristina "Bambi" Marquina
Series: Light in the Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011885
Kudos: 2





	Fraction of Happiness

Was just another day at Cruz Del Sur. Guards abusing there power. The Doctor doing whatever creepy thing he was into for that day.

Macarena sighed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back to let the water was away the blood and sweat she gained from another boxing match. As was usual, or at least the new usual, she had the showers to herself after boxing.

It was crazy to the blonde with everything that has happened. From the death of her unborn to the death of her parents. Ever since she’s been inside these cell walls, everything around her was just death.

Sighing, she turned around and let her back sag against the wall. She nodded towards the two girls at the door keeping guard before letting her eyes drift shut, thinking of how she had basically taken the place of Zulema and Anabel. She was thankful she had the forethought to keep some of Anabel’s money for herself, otherwise she doesn’t know if she would have lasted this long since depowering the drug lord.

She thought of Curly as her hands ran through her scalp. Thinking about her talk on what her father did and didn’t teach her. How those that made her life hell would pay. She then thought of the love she had for Curly, and how because of that love she had to push her away to Saray. She hoped her love would understand.

As her hands traveled down her neck she then thought of her new shadow. Bambi. Her Bambi. At first she wasn’t sure if buying her was the right thing to do. But now, she was happy she did.

Ever since Ana was taking care of, Bambi did whatever she asked. Not demanded or ordered, just asked. From the bleach to being her sparring partner. From getting her things she needed to helping deal with Zule. 

Curly was her love, but Bambi could possibly be her second. She just didn’t know....

Before she could think any further, her eyes shot opened at the feel of hands on her breasts. There in front of her, like she heard her call, was little Bambi. Her clothes getting wet, but she was smiling all the same.

“Hello Bambi, was there something you needed?” Maca asked, looking past the frizzy brunette’s head with a glare at her guards.

The smaller woman looked up at her from under her eyelashes, her one hand slowly massaging her breasts. “I was just thinking of everything you have done for me.” She told the blonde. “Buying me to keep me safe. Protecting me from others.” She leaned up and toyed with the little braid on her left side. “You were right, it is better to belong to someone instead of everyone.”

Maca smiled, “I’m glad you think so, but that still doesn’t answer my question.” The blonde bit her lip as she felt the smaller girl’s hands dipping down her breasts, down her stomach.

Maca watched as one of her only real friends knelt in front of her. She heard a groan pass through her teeth at watching the smaller woman’s nose ran up and down her pussy. Her hands stopping just at the top.

“I just wish to thank you for all that you have done.” Bambi said, her breath teasing her. Maca shook her head, “You don’t need to do that Bambi.” She told her friend.

“I know I don’t need to.” The younger girl said. Maca closed her eyes as she felt slow circles just above her clit. “But I want to. I really, really want to.” Bambi all but begged.

Maca sighed. She thought about the death that has become her life. About the life she could have had if she never met that stupid married man.

She thought about how funny it was that she finally started to find herself inside the place that takes away your freedom. How she no longer wanted to be that person that did what others asked, no question.

Licking her lips, she looked down at Bambi. Her sweet little Bambi. With a smile, she placed her hands on the back of the other girl’s head. “Okay then. Show me how grateful you are for keeping you safe.” Maca told her.

Not needing to be told twice, Bambi leaned forward and mustered all the skills she has learned during her time inside to hopefully give Maca a fraction of the happiness that she gave her.

If the soft “fuck” was anything to go by, Bambi was doing her job well.

**Author's Note:**

> so, there we go.
> 
> figured instead of trying and failing a full sex scene, would just tease a little and then have it up to the reader on what happens after the fade to black.
> 
> til next time


End file.
